


He is the sun

by sunsroom



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry, The Iliad, because it is 100 percent her fault that this whole thing happened, inspired by the iliad, okay but like fuck aphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Achilles is everything to Patroclus, and his hair is as golden as the sun glinting off his armour





	He is the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I got really emotional about Patroclus and Achilles yesterday, so I wrote a poem??

He is the sun. 

Shining in resplendent golden armour you watch him. His chariot stands high above you, just as he always is.

He is a prince, a child of the gods, and he is yours. 

As children you ran, played, laughed and quarrelled.

As boys you smiled, shared silent kisses, waited and trained.

Now as men you sleep, your hands wrapped around each other’s bodies. Dreading the day when you must fight.

For he is destined for death and glory, and you are destined to be forgotten. 

He is a shining and mighty force. His swift feet and strong body will carry his men far. Just has he has carried you. Carried you far from your home, from where you fell asleep by the fire into bed, carried your heart beside his own.

Soon you will don his armour and ride out. His petulance and pride will be payed for with your life. And he will know, deep inside that it is his fault.

Your death will move him. He will fight gods in your memory, destroy the man-slayer, destroy himself.

But for now, he is the man with the golden hair. The man you love.

Achilles.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but like fuck aphrodite bc its 100% her fault that this whole thing happened


End file.
